


baby, i'm an animal (you have to see me in bed)

by unprecedence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Dating, Fluff, Lucas is mentioned, M/M, Were-creature AU, humanities!donghyuck, jaemin is a matchmaker, premed!Mark, rated T for: language and naked mark and making out, slight university au, slightly spicie because of making out part, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprecedence/pseuds/unprecedence
Summary: Mark just wants a boyfriend. So when Jaemin finally sets him up with a date after his endless, pathetic whining, he knew it had to be perfect (even if it means he has to keep some things under the wraps). What happens when he forgets the sole thing he wasn't supposed to forget?





	baby, i'm an animal (you have to see me in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> based on that prompt where a person, when it's a full moon, morphs into their favorite animal at twelve am until the rest of the night.
> 
> hello! i had some free time from uni and this is what i came up with. enjoy! kudos and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> this was not beta'd and i wrote this at twelve am and i finished at four am lmao what is sleep

“So… um… I really had a great time. I mean really,” the boy said with a blush beginning to coat his cheeks.

 

“Me too, Donghyuck.” Mark sputters out of nervousness. He’s been rusty in the dating department and it doesn’t help that he had only dated, like, three people in his whole twenty-three years of existence.

 

The night was a little humid, streets a little damp from the rain earlier, but the night was beautiful nonetheless. Well, his date was obviously more beautiful by a far stretch but the wind blowing outside the restaurant keeps Mark from sweating through his shirt. _I’m gross_ , he thinks to himself.  They were waiting for a cab and visibly trying to contain the smiles about to erupt from their faces. It was stupid, they were in university already but they still feel like teenagers after their first date.

 

Being in a pre-medicine program made him all the more awkward. Despite having multitudes of reading to do and practical exams to master and slides to memorize, it was a miracle he had free time tonight. It was a divine intervention that he had scored a date with Donghyuck from the humanities department.  Maybe God was having enough of his moping about how he’s going to be single for the rest of his life. Mark identifies as bisexual but despite having an attraction for both genders his love life still remains at a drought.

 

 _God, I’m sorry for only praying to you when it’s exam week_ , he thinks nervously in the confines of his apartment. If God can manifest, he’d tell Mark “so _it’s my fault you don’t even try to talk to your crushes?_ ” Thankfully, his fellow pre-med friend Jaemin has had enough of Mark’s whining at every possible moment during their study breaks.

 

“Is it because I’m ugly? No one will ever love me. Who wants to date a pre-med anyway I can’t even ingrain this biochemistry lesson in my mind. I just want someone to cuddle wi-”

“OKAY,” Jaemin cuts off Mark mid-sentence, “okay Mark I get it now. If I get you a date will you please shut the _fuck_ up? Not everyone’s smart like you.”

 

There was a long pause.  Jaemin was gripping his highlighter on his right hand, his readings on the left and the eyebags were sitting visibly under his eyes as he scans Mark’s face for a sign of agreement.

Mark’s eyes start to widen and the corners of his mouth pulls up into an expression of surprise.

 

“R-really? Fuck. I-” He runs his hands through his black hair, eyes visibly sparkling past his round glasses at the prospect of _having_ a date.

 

 It makes Jaemin want to puke. He had dug himself a hole, might as well finish the job. So he writes a number on a small piece of paper with a little smirk. _I know just the right person_ , he thinks.

 

“Here,” he hands Mark the small piece of paper. The older boy gratefully takes it and Jaemin swears Mark bit back a squeal.

“I’ll set you two up on a date, so please, for the love of God, let me review.” The younger boy was begging but Mark was visibly gone. Maybe he was already planning his date outfit and the place they’re going to and what his _date_ looks like.

 

 _What a loser_ , Jaemin thinks while hiding a grin.

 

“Mark, I know you’re happy and all but let’s review first okay? Looking out the window with a dreamy expression isn’t going to save you from your biochem exams.”

 

With those words, Mark gets pulled back into reality. It’s true that he had biochem exams to revise for but he can’t really shake the giddy feeling from his chest. It was positively not from the caramel macchiato he had been drinking.

All of the events from their little café study session ( _Jaemin’s study session to be exact_ ) had led him here, at the façade of a restaurant in the good part of town, awkwardly standing beside Donghyuck as they both wait for a ride home.

 

Mark looks at his watch. **9:00 PM**. It was getting a bit late and Mark still had some… _business_ to attend to at home.

 

Thankfully, a cab rose into existence just from the curve at the far end of the street. He looks at Donghyuck and sees a small but visible smile on his date’s face.

“You can take that cab. I’m okay with letting you go first,” Mark offers with a smile. _That was smooth_ , he thinks.

“Actually,” Donghyuck starts, “I was wondering if you want to go home with me.” He smiles at Mark warmly.

 

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ Mark tries to rack his one working brain cell for answers but the cab was getting nearer and Donghyuck was looking at him expectantly.

 

“You wanna go?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark, in a sense of urgency and a little giddiness answers back, “Yes”.

 

Donghyuck’s blush grows slightly deeper and turns his gaze back towards the cab. Mark opens the door for him and they both go inside. The younger boy gives his address to the driver and the man just nods and keeps quiet for the rest of the ride.

The younger boy was calm and collected as he holds Mark’s hands. The older? Not so much. Mark was sweating and a million thoughts were running in his mind like _What if I smell gross? What if he’s going to kill me? Curse you, Jaemin! Oh god, what if he wants to Netflix and Chill_ _-_

“We’re here.” Donghyuck’s voice pulls him out of his reverie.

 

Donghyuck pays the cab and they both go out. Mark’s eyes widen in surprise as he gazes upon Donghyuck’s so called “apartment”.

 

“So you call this an ‘apartment’?” Mark asks.  Donghyuck just chuckles. “When in reality it’s a penthouse?” Mark was in awe.

 

Donghyuck just smiles at him, takes his hand and leads him to the elevator. Mark follows, still in a daze about how _loaded_ Donghyuck was. He pushes away any thought of insecurity. This was a date. But still, it was really hard to grasp that despite being older than Donghyuck, the younger boy was visibly more refined than he was.

 

The tension in the elevator didn’t go unnoticed. It felt a little… stuffy, a little bit electric. Mark was excited for what Donghyuck had in mind. He hopes he certainly doesn’t have to tutor him or something, _oh gosh_.

Mark stared at his reflection inside the elevator. He looked okay with his brownish-orange hoodie and his round glasses. He checks Donghyuck’s reflection starting from the bottom. Donghyuck was wearing Balenciagas, his polo tucked inside his pants, and the first few buttons of his polo shirt were opened, revealing a nice peek of his caramel skin. Lastly, he looks at Donghyuck’s face and was surprised to see the boy meeting his eyes, smirk teetering discreetly on his lips.

 

“I _know_ I look good but still thanks for admiring me,” Donghyuck says, a little too confident and Mark just swoons.

It was not the time to be a panicked gay. But he can’t seem to say anything back so Donghyuck fills in the silence.

 

“You look _hot_ , Mark.”

 

_Holy shit._

The elevator bell dings and the doors open. Donghyuck skips out and Mark follows him to his room.

 

Mark wasn’t that stupid to get the message Donghyuck was trying to get across. They went inside his complex and Mark sits down on the seat near him.

Donghyuck beelines to his room then a voice calls out to Mark, “Do you want to change into sweats? I have a few here that I never use because they’re too big.”

“That would be nice,” Mark answers.

 

Mark lets his eyes wander. Donghyuck’s place actually looked really clean. Slightly different from what he had in mind based from the conversations he had with the boy earlier. Donghyuck said his place was slightly messy, but Mark has yet to find a speck of dirt from his view. It was different from Mark’s place which he shared with his cousin, Lucas. It was spacious for two people, but Donghyuck’s looks like it can house five people.

 

The younger boy emerges from his room, changed into his own pair of sweats and a loose shirt while carrying Mark’s.

“The bathroom is over there,” Donghyuck points at the door located at his far right.

“Got you, thanks.” Mark speeds up to the said room.

 

Once inside, he strips his shirt and looks at himself. He doesn’t look shabby. He had a full 8-hour sleep just for this date, even slapped on a facemask that Jaemin gave him last week because he looked like he “aged ten years because of an all-nighter”.

 

Mark puts on the white shirt, takes his restricting pants off, and wears the grey sweatpants that Donghyuck had supplied. He folded his clothes neatly and went out of the bathroom. The small clock in Donghyuck’s bathroom read **10:00 PM**.

Once he went to where he was sitting earlier, he had seen that Donghyuck had laid out a comforter in his living room along with pillows.

 

“Oh hey! You’re back!” Donghyuck beams at him. “You can put your clothes on that chair right there.” He points to where Mark was sitting earlier. The younger boy was setting up a movie for them to watch.

 

After fixing his things, Mark sits down next to Donghyuck. A space was between them because Mark was still testing the waters. He can’t deny that he finds Donghyuck funny, smart, endearing, and very, very beautiful but he still tones down himself because he isn’t even a hundred percent sure if the boy even likes him. Donghyuck may be a little flirtatious (evident from the elevator earlier) but Mark still doesn’t know the boy’s boundaries. So he gives them space.

 

“Why are you so far,” Donghyuck pouts, “sit next to me.”

 “If you say so, sweetheart.” Mark wants to punch himself for having mediocre flirting skills but Donghyuck seemed to have liked it.

 

They scoot closer to each other and watch the movie on Donghyuck’s television.

 

A little later in the middle of the movie, Donghyuck was no longer paying attention. Mark, meanwhile, was still glued to the screen. So Donghyuck leans his head on Mark’s shoulder. He doesn’t budge so Donghyuck traces his fingers lightly on Mark’s bicep. The older boy tenses slightly.

 

 _Haha, gotcha._ Donghyuck smiles internally.

 

The two leads in the movie share a passionate kiss and Donghyuck could see Mark swallow. Donghyuck doesn’t normally do this, but it wouldn’t be fair to lie about having a crush on Mark ever since he started university. He was only younger than Mark by a year and it was freshman year in college when Mark had bumped into Donghyuck, papers scattered on the floor.

 

Of course, Mark had helped. He apologized nonstop and Donghyuck had to be the one to tell him to stop. The older boy was obviously sleep deprived and Donghyuck thought that he does look cute so he let it slide. Thus, Donghyuck’s crush on the pre-med boy from the other department was born. The day Jaemin had informed him he got him a date honestly made him feel “eh” but the moment he stepped inside the restaurant and looked at his designated table, he felt like he should thank Jaemin a hundred times.

 

Mark Lee was sitting there in all his glory and yes, the blind date was going to be a success. _Thank you, Jaemin_.

 

Now there were inside his penthouse, Donghyuck snunggled close to Mark’s warm body.

 

“Am I making you nervous?” Donghyuck asks, voice just above a whisper as he traces lines on Mark’s thigh.

 

Mark gulps and hopes his voice doesn’t waver, “Yeah, actually. You’re sitting here looking so good and I don’t know what to do and I am a hundred percent positive that I _do_ like you.”

 

Donghyuck chuckles because Mark can’t seem to look at him straight in the eye. Blush was visible on Mark’s face and he can’t help but caress his face.

  
  


“Mark,” Donghyuck calls, a hand resting on the side of Mark’s face, “I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Mark doesn’t reply. Donghyuck brings Mark’s face down to his own and he closes the gap between them. It was sweet, chaste. The younger boy can feel the warmth radiating from Mark’s face and he smiles through the kiss.

 

Donghyuck was the one to pull away and he is met with Mark’s endearing gaze.

 

“Why do I feel like today isn’t the first time I met you?” Mark wondered out loud.

“Well, we had met before. I don’t know if you remember though.”

“Really? When?” He was absolutely dumbfounded.

“I think it was when you were a sophomore? I was a freshman back then. You bumped into me and my term paper got scattered. You were cute _and_ you helped me _and_ you apologized a lot so I thought I’d let you off the hook.”

“ohmygod, that was definitely shitty of me.”

“No it’s not, Mark. Just chill. Your eyes had dark circles under them and you seemed out of it so I understood. It’s okay.”

“But still-”

“Shhh,” he brings a finger to Mark’s lips, “just shut up and kiss me.”

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

 

He pulls the younger boy onto his lap. Donghyuck just kisses him and the older boy groans.

 

Thirty minutes later, Donghyuck was still situated in Mark’s lap. The older boy’s hand was gripping the boy’s thighs as Donghyuck peppered kisses on his neck then goes back to connect their mouths. Mark had not expected that he’d get a kiss, much less a make out session with his date. But it’s happening now. Who was he to complain when his three-year dry spell was broken by a cute boy who is totally wholesome and smart?

 

Donghyuck was now gripping his shirt as his mouth moved languidly against Mark’s lips. The older boy snaked his hand under Donghyuck’s shirt to feel his warm skin. Not a second later, his alarm blared. Obnoxious, pulling them out of their little world.

 

“You should probably get that,” Donghyuck smiles at him, no trace of annoyance on his delicate features.

“Sorry,” Mark says as he walks over to the chair where his phone was. The alarm was still ringing and he was dumbfounded on why his alarm would sound at this time. He unlocks his phone.

 

 **11:50PM**. The numbers displayed themselves on Mark’s phone.

 

“Oh shit,” he mutters out loud.

 

Donghyuck turns to face him, visible worried. “What’s the problem?”

 

_What’s the problem?_

 

Mark sweats. Oh god. How could he forget something he shouldn’t _ever_ forget? More importantly, how can he tell Donghyuck? Great. He gets a date and the universe conspires to set a full moon to make his life a pain.

 

Donghyuck winds his arm on Mark’s waist. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Donghyuck, we need to talk.” Urgency was present in his voice and he knows he has to tell Donghyuck quick.

“Already?” Donghyuck jokes. Mark shoots him a small, worried smile.

“I like you okay? But please I have something to tell you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

 

They both make their way and sit on the comforter they were situated at earlier.

 

“Look I don’t have much time and this is going to be weird,” Mark starts and Donghyuck listens, “but for some reason, I turn into a lion cub whenever the clock strikes twelve AM and it’s a full moon.” Mark was gripping Donghyuck’s shoulder lightly.

 

The look on Donghyuck’s face shows confusion. “Kinda like… an animorph?”

“Shit, Donghyuck.”

“Wha-,”

Mark panics. “Oh my god I’m so sorry it’s just that I don’t normally tell this to people. I also forgot that I had to go home after our date because it was going to be a full moon tonight, that’s why I had the alarm, but you told me to go home with you and I couldn’t resist so I went with you, and oh god it’s already 11:58PM.”

 

Donghyuck was still finding the words to say when Mark was about to say something but a bright light flashed and the next thing he knew, a lion cub was emerging from the pile of clothes that was supposedly what Mark was wearing.

 

“HOLY SHIT,” Donghyuck mutters loudly. The lion cub was burrowing itself on his chest and seemed to enjoy it’s space on Donghyuck’s thighs. The lion cub did look sleepy so he let it be. But still, he was still shocked. The man of his dreams was a… _were-lion_?

 

Everything felt so surreal that he didn’t notice Mark in lion-cub form bounce away and make his sofa a kitty scratching post.

 

“Mark, no ohmygod.” He swoops down and looks at the cub straight in the eye. The cub stares back and licks his chin. Donghyuck laughs and nuzzles the small cub. He should be afraid.  A man just transformed into a lion cub right in front of his eyes. How is he even sure that this is really Mark?

 

The lion cub just nuzzles into him and he cradles it like a baby. It does look like a normal lion cub. A sleepy one at that, so he rocks it to sleep. Donghyuck’s mind was still not grasping the weight of this situation so as a way to cope, he lays the baby lion next to him on the makeshift bed in his living room then he too lays down and tries to sleep it off and covers them with blankets. Maybe if he sleeps this off, he’ll find out that he was hallucinating being in a date with the Man of His Dreams that had just transformed into a baby lion. Yes. Maybe if he wakes up he’ll realize it was just a dream. Then, out of exhaustion and the inability to comprehend the situation, Donghyuck drifts to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

The sunlight peeks into Donghyuck’s living room and he feels at ease. He had a weird dream last night where his crush transformed into a lion cub at the end of their date. He peels his hand from a smooth yet soft pillow and stretches his arms to wake his body up. Surely everything was a dream right?

 

“Hey, goodmorning.” A voice mutters. It seemed to be coming right next to him.

 

Donghyuck stops stretching his arms and his eyes cracked open at the speed of light. There was Mark. He seemed… _naked_?

 

Donghyuck let out a high-pitched scream followed by an “OH MY GOD!”

“DID SOMETHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?!” Donghyuck asked.

“Uh, yes?” Mark answered. His hand was holding his head up and he was positioned sideways. So he stared down at Donghyuck right next to him.

A blush blows up on the younger boy’s face.

“We didn’t… _do it_ … did we?”

Now, it was Mark’s turn to laugh. The light and carefree sound was invading Donghyuck’s ears and _ugh_ , he looked and sounded so good.

 

“No we didn’t. I told you last night something weird happens to me when the clock strikes twelve on a full moon right? Well that was that incident last night. I turn into a lion cub.”

 

“oh my god,” Donghyuck was still in shock.  Mark just laughs.

“Can you… uh… let me change first?” Mark asks shyly.

“Why?”

“I’m kinda… naked. I didn’t get to tell you that last night because it was too late and it was already midnight so… yeah.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck stands up and carefully peels the blanket from himself but not Mark and goes inside his own room, heart thumping fast. He closed the door and immediately slapped himself.

 

This was definitely not a dream. He had made out with Mark last night after their date and Mark had definitely turned into a cute lion cub. Oh god. He wasn’t grasping any of this.

 

Mark was now clothed and stood by his doorway and approached Donghyuck.

 

“You alright there?”

“How do you expect me to react when you just turned into a lion cub right in front of my face last night? You owe me an explanation.” Donghyuck jokes, finally returning to his senses.

“Hmmm, I think this calls for a second date? To talk things over?” Mark teases.

“Oh definitely.” Donghyuck answers. “You were really cute as a lion cub last night though.”

“Well, you could say I was an animal in bed.” Mark winks and Donghyuck throws a pillow at him.

“You’re insufferable,” Donghyuck starts, “ I love it.”

Mark chuckles. Then he asks, “Let’s eat breakfast first?”

“Only if you cook, Mark Lee.”

“Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Ohmygod, do you even call these eggs?”

“Shut up, Donghyuck. I tried.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin was a meanie but he loves mark uwu  
> donghyuck was really shy at first but tried to be sassy and flirty in the end because he has to get his mans  
> mark had tried not to be a panicked gay bless him


End file.
